


Saving the Ball

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action, BAMF Marco, BAMF Star, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Knight Marco, Princess Ball, Princess Star, Romance, Warrior Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Starco One-Shot! 17yr old Starco! The Butterflys have to attend a prestigious ball and Star wants to bring Marco along.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Saving the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I got inspiration based on the new season that has just started again. Starco is 17 going on 18 in these one-shots.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE.

Moon paced around the long halls. She checked the dining hall, the study, her room, Star's room, and Marco's room but the queen couldn't find her daughter anywhere.

"River, have you seen Star today?"

"She went to the Bounce Lounge with her friends Moonpie."

"Is Marco with her?"

"Of course he is, Marco wouldn't dare leave her alone outside castle walls."

The fabric of time and space shifted and ripped as a portal made itself known in the hall. Out stepped Star followed by Marco.

"There you are Star, I was looking all over for you."

Star cracked her neck, tired from all the dancing and drinks. "Ponyhead wanted to show me something at the lounge."

She stumbled a bit and just took to leaning against Marco's solid form to keep her steady.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to take her to bed your majesties, she's kind of out of it." Marco apologized.

"Are you alright yourself, Marco my boy?" River chuckled lightly.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I wouldn't be able to watch over Star then and I don't like to drink anyway."

Marco hoisted her up bridal style which alarmed Star.

"Woah! Marco! The ground is moving!"

"It's fine Star I have you."

She burst into a fit of giggles. "I know Wildman."

Moon tried her best to look annoyed. "Honestly, she's almost 18, she needs to start thinking more about the kingdom."

River waved a hand, "She still needs to have some fun in her life and Marco is always there to be her voice of reason."

Moon crossed her arms and stalked back into her own chambers.

The next morning, Moon's heels clacked loudly on the expensive floor, striding into the princess's room with a purpose. With magic, she flicked on the lights, opened all the windows, and tore the bed covers down.

"Rise and shine Star, we have an important evening today."

Star groaned, trying to bury her head further into Marco. The latter bolted straight up in bed. Moon gave him a pointed glare which he sheepishly tugged on the collar of his gray sleep shirt. He hauled Star up with him who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mom, I just checked my schedule today and there's nothing big going on." She muttered.

Moon grabbed a hold of her daughter's hands to get her standing in her light blue nightgown.

"Today is the coming of age ceremony for Princess Astria, all of the most prominent royals across the close dimensions will be there."

"What happens at these ceremonies?" Marco asked.

"It is when the title gets passed down to the next generation, it is considered highly prestigious to attend, only royalty are allowed."

Star paused in searching her closet, "Wait...does that mean Marco can't come?" Heartbreak was evident in her voice.

Marco fisted his hands in his pockets. "That's okay, I'll be able to attend many other events with you princesa." The tension in his back and face contradicted with his statement. Leaving Star alone does not sound appealing to him.

Moon placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Your father and I already discussed it, Marco will be joining you but as your knight, not your significant other. It was the only way for him to attend as you two aren't engaged to be married and Marco is not of royal blood."

Star clapped excitedly, "Yay! Now, this ball won't be so boring."

Before Star got too happy Moon had to interject. "However, because Marco will be in the strict position as your knight it must be all business professional, you two cannot be completely attached to the hip like normal."

Marco nodded once, "Understood your majesty."

Star hugged her mom. "Thanks for letting him come anyway."

"I know you can take care of yourself but there is no one I rather have watching over you than Marco."

Said Earthling gave her an appreciative smile.

"I need both of you to be ready by 2 this evening so we can brush over proper etiquette again, the ceremony begins at 4."

With the two in agreement, Moon left to attend to other important matters of the kingdom.

"I don't care what my mom says, I want you by my side the whole night." Star pouted.

Marco shifted his weight back and forth. "There's nothing I want more than that but this is really important to your mom and I know I haven't proven myself yet to truly be a suitor but for know just being your best friend and knight means everything."

Star nodded, the corner of her mouth up turned into a small smile.

She widened her arms, "Hugs?"

Marco chuckled and used his whole body to bring her down on her made bed.

Later on, maidens rushed Marco out of the room and into his own. They had to start preparing Star and Marco was left to his own devices.

Since he was a knight, Marco wasn't expected to dress in a suit or the dreaded shoulder tassels. He changed into a white t-shirt and his leather jacket. The red hood completed the top. Black ripped jeans joined with the same color boots. The only thing he adds to become a knight is his sword and sheath on his back and open fingered leather gauntlets. (I'm referencing the artist Dasketcherz, the art is amazing)

River was already out in the hall waiting for Moon to finish up. He was in the traditional Butterfly blue of Moon's reign. The large shoulder tassels were gold along with the sash across his chest.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be a royal guest this time my boy."

Marco shrugged and double checked the sharpness of El Choppo. "I know my status coming from a lowly dimension will cause some conflicts but I know later on I'll be expected to actually look decent to these things."

River slapped his shoulder, "Or you could just propose already."

Marco's face lit up red.

At the same time, two doors opened and out ushered Star and Moon.

Moon was in a more traditional baby blue ball gown with white ruffles cascading across. Her sleeves were quartered and puffed.

Star kept the baby blue theme as well but her gown was more updated with the dress form fitting until flaring out at the hips going down to her ankles. A modest slit was up to her left leg. The neckline was collared with white lace with the same accents at the end of her long sleeves.

River had to nudge Marco with his elbow to pick his jaw off the floor. He closed his mouth and straightened.

"There are the two most beautiful women in all of Mewni." River exclaimed.

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh hush now River."

Moon linked her arm with her husband as they made their way out to the carriage.

Marco cleared his throat as Star approached him.

"You look gorgeous Star."

She pinched his cheek. "You look handsome as always Diaz."

Marco held out his arm for her to take, Star still wasn't fully capable of walking in heels quite yet.

After all, are safely in the carriage, Manfred cut open a portal.

The sun was setting but the celebration was just getting started in the Astro Kingdom.

Carriages were lined up right outside the castle entrance where numerous knights were doing security detail.

The door was opened and out came the Butterflys' followed by a trailing Marco.

However he was grabbed on the arm by surprise, reflexes kicked in and he turned the grip around, pinning the arm behind the guard's back. More knights grabbed a hold of Marco.

"No weapons allowed in the area."

Moon waved it off, "He is with us as Star Butterfly's personal knight."

They begrudgingly released him. Marco rotated his shoulder a couple of times.

"You alright my boy?"

"Just peachy your majesty."

"Peachy? There are no peaches here."

"No, no it's an Earth expression, a figure o—you know what? Nevermind."

The Astros were waiting inside the door to greet their guests. Lady Astro was in an exquisite lavender hoop gown while King Astro was in an all dark purple. Their daughter Astria turned 16 not long ago and by their tradition, she will inherit the title of queen.

"King and Queen Butterfly, what a pleasure to see you tonight." The king greeted.

Moon held out her gloved hand to be kissed by the king and the queens kissed each other's cheeks.

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine, thank you for inviting us for the monuments occasion."

The two men bowed their heads briefly and River kissed the queen's hand.

Star had to curtsy to the other family.

"My Princess Star, you have grown into a fine young woman." The queen commented.

"Thank you, your highness, it's been some time since we have last spoke."

Marco was impressed at "Princess Star" attitude compared to her normal crazy self.

The king finally eyed Marco, his lips puckered.

"Who might this be?"

Star laid a delicate hand on Marco's shoulder, the contact made him relax.

"Forgive me for not introducing properly, This is Sir Marco Diaz of the Earth dimension and my own personal knight."

"Earth dimension you say? I heard that you were sent there to learn magic yes?"

Star nodded, "Yes while I was there I was placed with Marco who became my guide on Earth and my best friend of course."

The queen still eyed him critically.

"I did not know that Earth had such a rigorous squirehood."

Marco bowed his head lightly. "There are no knights on Earth, your highness, the only fighting techniques on Earth are martial arts which I have received the highest honor but most of my skill came from the 16 years I spent in Hekapoo's dimension completing the scissor trials."

The king looked amused.

The queen ushered them along. "Well feel free to socialize and to gather refreshments, Sir Marco I am sure you can find your place against the perimeter with the other personal guards."

Star was about to protest but Moon gave her a sharp look.

The monarchs left to socialize with others while leaving Star and Marco to themselves.

"Go, talk to some of your princess friends, I'll have your back."

Star huffed, "I want to have fun with you though."

Marco gave her a reassuring smile, "My job tonight is to keep you safe, that's all I ever want to do okay."

"Star!"

The moment between them was ruined when a voice called out to the princess.

"Duty calls I guess..."

Marco drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded.

"Right...I'll watch from afar."

Star reluctantly drew away only to turn her head to see him one more time before entertaining stuffy royals.

Marco sighed, turning around to lean against the wall near the ginormous buffet He surveyed the surrounding area. The ballroom was filled with royalty.

Each dressed in top of the line silks and jewelry. Star's movement gained his attention again as she used her hand to cover her mouth in laughter. He knew that laugh, it was her fake dignified laugh, the real Star wasn't ashamed of laughing so hard to the point she would get the hiccups.

She was in "Princess Star" mode and Marco got a feeling that he didn't fit in with that part of her. He liked spending time with the real Star who liked going on adventures and love to eat nachos. Marco supposed that he too will have a persona "Prince Marco" he will be called and eventually "King Marco."

He covered his face with his red hood to rid of himself from his nervous demeanor but to also hide his inner musings to Star if she happens to glance over in his direction, which he knows she does frequently.

Maybe someday he will be able to be that prince Star needs but right now he was comfortable in just being her knight in case things go south.

A burning stare snapped him back into focus as the princess Star was talking too zeroed in on him. It caused his cheeks to heat up. She tilted her head towards him and whispered something to Star.

She turned around to see Marco staring at her with an unreadable expression. He winked at her communicating that everything was alright. She waved him over as the other princess gained curiosity.

Marco pushed himself off the wall with his foot and walked stiffly to his girlfriend.

"Diana this my knight Sir Marco Diaz, Marco this is Princess Astria."

Marco bowed his head and part of his body. "Your majesty."

"I never met someone from Earth before."

"It's nothing special, I'd rather be here with Princess Star."

Astria smirked. "You two know that you don't have to put on this act for me."

Marco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

The two tried to play dumb until Princess Ponyhead intervened in the conversation.

"B-Fly, Earth Turd."

"Princess Ponyhead." He sighed irritatingly.

"Wow, no comeback or smart jab?"

"I don't know what you're referring to your majesty." He gave her a warning gaze.

Star nudged her best friend. "Don't push it please."

"Chill Diaz, no need to talk so proper."

"The only way he could come tonight was by being my knight."

Ponyhead blew a raspberry. "Seriously, just put a ring on it already Diaz."

Marco's eyes widened. "Uh hello, do you know who's standing right here?"

Ponyhead finally acknowledged the ceremonial princess. "Oh...Oops."

Princess Diana held out her hands.

"Wait? You two are seeing each other?"

"We aren't officially engaged yet, but Marco is being groomed to be a king," Star explained.

"I still need more time and because I come from a lowly dimension, I was told that not many other royals would really except that."

"Sir Marco Diaz! Stop fraternizing with the guests!"

Marco gritted his teeth. "Shit."

Just as he was about to step away a large portal opened.

"Star Butterfly! Hand over the wand or everyone here gets it!" Ludo crowed on top of Bearicorn.

The commotion scattered everyone. Those close to the exits ran but soon Ludo had monsters blocking the way to gain more leverage.

"In your dreams Ludo!" Star began blasting on sight.

Marco jumped into action by kicking 3 Eyed Baby in the face. He saw a monster go after King Astro to steal his crown because it was shiny. Unsheathing El Choppo, he gave a shallow cut in the arm that was reaching out.

The thing screeched in pain before retreating to threaten someone else.

"Go your majesty! Try to get everyone clear!"

The king stood stunned for a few seconds before giving his thanks.

The unarmed royals hid under tables while others huddled along the walls.

While Star was focused on Ludo, she failed to notice the others coming up behind her.

Marco tackled her to the ground, twisting his body around so she landed on his squishy body instead of the hard ground.

The monsters narrowly missed the duo.

They worked seamlessly together and Star ended it by a Waricorn Stampede. Marco opened up a large enough portal to send them through.

"I'll get you next time Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz!" Ludo cursed.

"Better luck next time and good riddance," Marco answered smartly before zipping up the portal.

Marco pulled down his hoodie and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Star spun her wand in her hand. "That was fun."

Marco laughed. "We haven't had an attack in a while, I was starting to miss that little bird."

"Thanks for the save, by the way, I'm a little rusty," Star added, standing right beside him.

"You know I will always protect you, it's one of my favorite things to do."

Star cupped his chin and pecked his cheek.

River scooped up his daughter in a hug. "Haha! That's my girl! Beating down monsters like your old man!"

Moon took a more subdued approach and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Thank you Marco for saving Star."

He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "It's nothing, we always end up saving each other in one fight or another."

King and Queen Astro ran up to them.

"Princess Star and Sir Marco, thank you for saving the ceremony and we are in your debt." Said the King.

"No debt necessary, they were here for my wand, in a way it is my fault that they interrupted but maybe you can make an exception for Marco here to become a royal guest."

The king nodded his head excitedly. "Of course, of course."

Star used her wand to cast a spell that dimmed the lights and set a disco ball to the ceiling.

"Now let's get back to partying!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think it would be this long but finally its done, it took me 3 days to write this. Also make sure to check out dasketcherz art, Star and Marco will be modeled after that art.
> 
> Make sure to Follow and Favorite for more one-shots.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
